


The Ketchup Stain

by thesherlockianavenger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlockianavenger/pseuds/thesherlockianavenger
Summary: She saw a shadow move behind the counter. Acting on instinct she grabbed a knife from the nearby cabinet and treaded lightly towards the source of the noise. Her hands trembled and her breathing came a bit faster.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Ketchup Stain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place earlier in Skye's life. Before she became an agent of SHIELD. It is an attempt to grab a peek at her life. This is my first fanfiction. I hope that you like it. Please leave your thoughts. 
> 
> PS: I obviously don't own marvel or any of its characters.

Skye walked in into the kitchen. She had a weird craving for chocolate chip cookies at 3 am in the night. She put her jet black hair in a bun and slipped on her glasses. Moonlight filtered through the window illuminating her.

She tip-toed across the hallway really careful not to wake her roommate Laura. Their apartment was a small one. It was decent and affordable for the two of them.

Laura and Skye were both the same age- 20 years. They both went to the same college. Laura had a paler complexion compared to Skye herself and was a good five inches taller than her too. Laura had been working double shifts to cover up her college expenses and obviously had college stuff to do as well. The result of this was that Laura was beyond exhausted. And Skye obviously did not want to disturb her.

The hallway was silent. Her short figure casting shadows on the wall. As she reached the kitchen she stopped abruptly. She thought she heard something. Brushing it off as house noise, she went forward.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw a shadow move behind the counter. Acting on instinct she grabbed a knife from the nearby cabinet and treaded lightly towards the source of the noise. Her hands trembled and her breathing came a bit faster. But she still moved on.

As she came near the cabinet, she almost dropped the knife in surprise. Behind the counter top, sitting cross legged on the floor was Laura. Around her was an open first aid kit with several of unopened bandage rolls haphazardly strewn around and a plate with a half eaten sandwich.

“Laura! You scared the hell out of me.” Exclaimed Skye, dropping the knife on the counter. “What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?” She asked as she went towards the light switch.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Replied Laura. Her voice sounded exhausted.

“Well. I’m not the one doing double shifts and being sleep deprived because of that.” Skye retorted. She flicked the switch on. Light flooded the room. As her eyes got accustomed to the light she noticed that Laura looked paler than usual. Sweat beaded her eyebrows.

“Laura, are you running a fever?” Skye asked as she reached out to touch her forehead.

“I’m fine.” Laura replied batting her hands away. “ Is it illegal to have a snack in the middle of night?” She asked.

“Well. No. Fine. Geez. Someone’s in a bad mood today huh?” Skye replied as rummaged the cupboard for cookies. Knowing Laura cookies must definitely have to be on the top where Skye could not reach.

“Also FYI there is a ketchup stain on your shirt Laura.” She called out. That was one of Laura’s favourite shirt. No wonder she was pissed. Skye found the cookie box. Thankfully it was where she could reach it.

“Why do you have all these bandages and gauze lying around?” She asked while sitting on the counter top munching on the cookies.

“I….I was…Checking if our first aid box was stocked up or not.” Laura replied. She looked sickly pale. Her short blonde hair were matted to her head and a thin sheen of sweat covered her face.

In the hindsight it should have been clear at first instant. Now that Skye observed the stain on Laura’s shirt, it looked dark red. Not really like your usual ketchup stains. And suddenly it all clicked. Skye jumped from the counter and scrambled near Laura’s side.

“Laura. Oh my god. Are you bleeding. Laura stay with me.” Skye said panicking. She tried to lift her shirt. But Laura batted her hands away clumsily.

Skye was panicking. Really panicking. Sure she knew basic first aid. She knew how different kinds of wounds were supposed to look. But she never had someone bleeding in her hands. She did not have any experience of such things.

“Laura. You have to stay with me. Oh god how did I not see it? “ She berated herself.” Okay. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to call 911.. Laura you hold on okay?” As she stood up, Laura held her hand.

“Skye listen to me okay. Tis but a scratch dude. I do not need doctor. You have to calm down.” She said. The sudden pain due to jostling made her gasp.

“Do not tell me to calm down when you are BLEEDING to death on the FREAKING KITCHEN FLOOR”. Skye exclaimed.

“ Skye. I got this. Just leave okay? I don’t need your help. Just go to your room.” Laura replied. She shifted her weight on the counter top and tried to get up while putting pressure on the wound. Her blood soaked hands left a bloody handprint on the counter top.

As she stumbled Skye reached out and steadied her. Maneuvering one of her hands on her shoulder she helped hoist Laura. Laura bit back a gasp as the sudden pain made her dizzy.

“Let’s just go on the couch okay?” Laura mumbled. Her voice very low.

“Okay. But I’m not leaving you.” Skye replied. “Lets get you fixed up okay?” She said as she maneuvered Laura towards the couch in the living room.

Each step flared pain in Laura’s abdomen region. She was just trying to breathe through it. The couch was a few steps ahead. But she felt tired. Exhausted to her bones. She suddenly felt dizzy. Hot and cold at the same time. Darkness crept at the edges of her vision. Skye's panicked voice trying to keep her awake was the last thing she heard before the darkness washed over her.

Skye on the other hand was on the verge of full blown panic. Laura had fallen unconscious. Maneuvering Laura’s lean body on the couch, she ran into the kitchen and got her first aid kit. And then rushed to her room to get her laptop.

She then searched up wound cleaning in the search bar. Laura looked pale. And her skin looked flushed. Skye tried to breathe in and calm her nerves. And then she got to work.

She lifted Laura’s shirt and gasped involuntarily. Apart from the bleeding gash, her abdomen had several other older scars. A myriad of them. Some small, while some huge running criss cross like a mesh. But she did not have the time to fixate on them. She focused on the task at hand. She got a clean cloth and started washing the cut tenderly.

After washing the cut and then disinfecting it, she observed that the cut was indeed superficial. She had been putting pressure on it. So the bleeding had almost stopped. She then applied a layer of antibiotic cream. And then using some cotton and gauze she finally bandaged it.

Then she got a thermometer and checked Laura’s temperature. It was a bit higher than normal. But that was to be expected. It was not too high. But nevertheless she piled Laura with blankets and placed a cool cloth on her head as a precaution.

And now she waited. Throughout the night she had to change the bandage once. The wound looked better. Her fever had also gone down. The wound was healing. It would definitely leave a scar. But it was healing.

In the morning she made herself coffee. She needed something strong after all that had happened yesterday. As she drank her coffee, she thought about the previous day. The scars. On her abdomen…

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as Laura decided to join the land of living. Rushing to Laura’s side, Skye tried to rouse her.

“Laura, bud, you with me?” Skye asked, gently tapping her forehead.

Laura was trying to open her eyes. She could hear Skye saying something. But her eyelids felt so heavy. With some effort she got them open and the light flooded her vision. She squinted her eyes to see Skye sitting beside her. Her throat felt dry.

“Mm..hmm….thirsty...” she said, trying to get up.

“No. Don’t get up.”Skye said as she gently pushed Laura back. She then filled up a cup of water. She then brought the water cup near Laura’s mouth and she gulped down the water hastily.

“Laura, how are you feeling?” asked Skye, concern etched all over her features. She opened the cabinets and handed Laura her meds. “Much better, to be honest.” Laura replied, taking the medicines. She gulped them down with a bit more water.

“So you going to tell me what happened?” Skye asked, her hands crossed across her chest. Laura didn’t answer at first. But on feeling Skye’s stern gaze, she obliged.

“Fine. Yesterday. When I came home late, I was hungry. So I made myself a sandwich. But we were out of mustard. So I decided to go out and get it. And long story short I got mugged.” She said, not meeting Skye’s gaze.

“And what was that with not letting me help?” Skye prodded. Something flashed across Laura’s features akin to guilt. But she quickly schooled them into indifference.

“You know.” She said quietly. She was fiddling with the hem of her blanket which suddenly seemed infinitely interesting than Skye.

“I wanna hear you say it.” Skye replied. Her voice firm yet soft and urging. Skye’s eyes had several emotions flashing through them. Fear, concern, and sympathy. She approached Laura cautiously.

“Say what?” Laura asked angrily. “ That I was depressed? That I used to self harm? That I felt useless? That I am ashamed of it?” with each syllable her anger was rising. The frustration, the emotions all came bubbling out “ Do you want me to say that I’m completely and utterly broken? Huh? Is that what you want to hear?” She shouted angrily.

“Laura. You come in here. Bleeding. Refusing medical help. Refusing my help. Pass out. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?” Skye exclaimed.

“Why do you even care? WHY?” Laura asked. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Hurt flashed in her eyes. Skye hugged Laura. She held her close. Laura was taken by surprise. She was taken aback. But she quickly gathered herself.

“If you are going to lecture me about going into therapy or something then get this. I’ve already done therapy. I’ve not self harmed for a long time and I certainly don’t have the urge to.” She said hotly.

Skye looked Laura in her eyes. Her arms still wrapped in a hug. Then hugged her even closer.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully. Laura. You are my friend. And even more than that. You are my family. I care about you. Because you are my family. And I’m here. Always. So you get this. We both are going to be okay. “ Skye said as she held Laura close.

“I know. You won’t tell me everything right now. And that’s fine. So you self harmed in past. But you don’t do it now. And that’s what matters. We are in this together. And I promise you. We’ll be okay.” She said, her hands carting through Laura’s hair.

They stayed like that. Both of them. Cherishing the hug. Relishing in the fact that they both were there for each other.

And for the first time in a long time, with Skye’s arms wrapped around her, Laura felt safe. She felt like she belonged. She felt home. But more than anything. She felt that she would really be okay.


End file.
